


calamitous outcomes

by PeachyRilee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bro/John - Freeform, BroJohn - Freeform, Demon AU, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, M/M, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRilee/pseuds/PeachyRilee
Summary: John Egbert is writing an article on demons due to then recent outbreak of deaths due to "other-worldly creatures". He decides to visit an old friend of his who used to run a blog in order to get a more educated perspective on how to write this article. He visits his friend's apartment and notices something off about all his family pictures, and  immediately gets started on hunting down his new interest. Bro Strider.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter still in need of editing

The raven-haired man slipped his headphones around his neck as he gathered his luggage from the bunker above his seat and followed the long line of jet lagged people to the exit gate. John immediately began to regret wearing a long sleeved t shirt despite how thin it was. 

A somewhat familiar face became known to him when he saw a man wearing sunglasses inside the building, and lugging his suitcase behind him he made himself known. John threw his arms out wide and swung them back in to give Dave rib shattering hug.

"Holy shit Dave! You're even pastier than before." And it was true, somehow Dave had not tanned in the slightest bit despite living in blistering hot and never rainy Dallas. 

Dave practically drops his phone at the startle John gives him, Dave timidly hugs back. "Eight years and that's the first thing you think to say to me?" And that was no lie, it had truly been eight years since they had barely even spoken, it all drifted off once they turned sixteen and began to live their respective lives.

John let go of the poor breathless man and smiled wide, "How are you? How have you been?" With that the friends drove to dave's apartment and caught up over some coffee and shitty movies. It was quite therapeutic for the two, John learned that Rose had convinced Dave to move out of his brother's company due tot the toll it took on his mental health. Since then, the two hadn't had any contact since neither bothered reaching out. yJohn then filled Dave in on his past few years, basically living alone as a recluse while tip tapping away on his computer all day.

After their small therapy session they followed it with diving right into one of the big reasons he travelled all this way. 

Otherwordly beings.

Dave had studied these creatures for quite a while when they were younger when he had sworn he had seen one in his room in the middle of the night. Everyone laughed at him and thought he had just had a nightmare when he pressed this to his friends. Turns out, years later that otherworldly beings with malicious intent have inhabited our realm- and Dave had known. With this, the two boys got to work, looking through all of the old files Dave kept in a drawer of his desk. 

With that the boys began searching and working things out throughout the night. They had papers and papers stacked in numerous piles which mostly asked questions that no one knew the answer to. Of course the old friends eventually burned out and gave up for the day around three am, but they had stopped thinking around one am. 

John helped Dave grab the empty coffee mugs and empty Red Bull cans, and they continued their conversation from before they began working.

“Are you upset Bro hasn’t reached out?” John asked with a yawn.

“I don’t know. It’s not like we were ever close to each other, we just existed close to each other.” Dave raked a hand through his hair and put the mugs in the dishwasher. “Rose helped me realize afterwords that it was unhealthy. That’s also when I realized how weird Bro is, he’s my brother but I never knew him.”

A silence fell between the two, neither of them were very comfortable with expressing their feelings as a teen and they still weren’t. John became a bit too uncomfortable with the silence and began pacing the hall of his apartment, looking at the pictures on the wall. It was pictures of Dave with all his friends. A picture of John and Dave as fourteen year olds hung closest to Dave’s bedroom, acne and teenage hormones practically emanating from the image. 

Dave turned from the photo and looked at the picture closest to the bathroom, a picture of Dave and Bro. Dave could not have been any older than seven in the picture, and Bro looked to be in his early-twenties. Bro wears his iconic shades with the matching facial expression, stoic and emotionless. A very light stubble crosses his chin and above his upper lip, similar to the last time John saw him. He’s not wearing his hat, but his hairstyle is no different than the last time he saw.  
Bro’s glasses are slid down his nose just the slightest bit, and his eyes peek from over the shades, bright yellow just barely revealing themselves to the raven-haired boy.

Dave has red eyes, but that’s due to the lack of melanin in his system. But there’s no physical way for someone to have yellow eyes, so John highly doubted it was due to a lack of melanin. He also highly doubted that Bro ever wore colored contacts in his lifetime. John examined the picture further to ensure his eyes were as he thought. Well they’re definitely yellow, John pondered.

With this, Egbert decided where his next sight seeing spot would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are short, I don't have the attention span to sit down and write the same story for more than forty five minutes at a time and since im tired this took forty five minutes.   
> @}-`-

As always, Dallas was bustling and all John could think of was the immense pain of heat that the sun laid on him. Like the dumbass he is, John decided it would be a good idea to walk around Dallas with his pale self with only two drops of sunscreen left. Sweat dripped from every pore John didn't even know he had, his shirt clung to his back and his hair to his forehead. Somehow John had convinced Dave to allow him to borrow some of his old shades in the blistering heat and beaming rays of sun.

John had managed to find the address of the retired parental, only by experiencing lots of grotesque porn made by the man. John should have been casted as Carmen in spy kids with the level of hacker skills he pulled to find the man. First he examined the apartment infrastructure through each video and then sketched out a floor plan of the place. Then he sat down with a real estate agent and had them contact people to find the neighborhood or apartment building with the same floor plan. He found it and then made a weekend trip plan to give a little visit to the apartment building, he would have to ask someone who lived there if they knew which floor or the exact apartment he lived in. 

He managed to charm one of the concierges to give him the exact apartment of the man. And that just means he filed as a guest of Dietrech Strider and she told him the exact apartment number so he didn't end up in a stranger's apartment. Yet ending up in a stranger's apartment was inevitable, as Dietrech was always a stranger to him and Dave.

The halls of the apartment seemed to stretch and warp around John as anxiety made his stomach drop. When John looked up he watched as the walls of the hall climbed and climbed until it reached one point and not the ceiling, until the walls seemed to drop, slamming John back into reality. He was spinning once he reached the twelfth apartment on the sixth floor. John's body heat seemed to be clashing with the freezing cold resonating from the door, and from the old golden numbers that peered down at him with condescension. John felt the need to sit down as his brain seemed to melt and slosh around in his skull, he had never felt like this before.

Despite the weakness in John's arm that made his arm feel like a strand of spaghetti, he raised it and rasped his fist against the door, it burned against his flesh. And before John could look at the man opening the door, everything went black.

@}-`-

His ears rang loudly, and a headache pounded at the concave of his skull, he had no idea where he was. John peeled his eyes open but then had to shut them tight quickly when the light hit him. 

"I left some water on the floor next to you, and there's a granola bar if you're hungry." A deep voice rumbled, shaking John to the core.

At the fear that had been installed in John he managed to open his eyes, "Dietrech?" John had never heard him speak so many words in one sentence.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." John tried to find the owner of the voice, eyes landing upon a towering man.

He had to reacquaint himself as it had been so long, and he barely ever saw him in the first place. Tall, wide shoulders with apparent muscles but not so much that he didn't have a little bulge at the stomach. Scars littered his body, not a clear spot of skin for two inches. The same stupid dad hat with a hat imprint on it, the ugly Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann shades that have no purpose except for that of irony. Firm jaw, strong nose, light scruffy beard that matches the chaotic aesthetic of his messy hair under the hat. He didn't seem any different, and he didn't seem otherworldly, he looked like your average dork going through a mid life crisis. 

Despite the suspicion that forced its way into John's head, he cracked open the water bottle and sipped from it.

Dietrech took his hat off for only a moment to comb through his matted hair, "Passed out right in front of my door, not a very good housewarming gift. Thought I raised you and Dave better than that." John practically snorted at the word 'raised', as if Dietrech even knew John enough to be a family friend. 

John capped his water, "I forgot how much you like irony, if that statement wasn't an example then I don't know what is."

Dietrech raised an eyebrow from under the shades, "How so?"

Words were stuck in John's throat, dumbfounded by the question, it were as if Dietrech was living in a different reality. "You don't know the first thing about me let alone Dave! But that doesn't matter, I'm here for a reason. You know the reason?" 

"I know plenty about you and Dave, Egbert." Dietrech ignored the last part of John's question.

"List one thing if you're gonna be so self righteous on the subject." 

Clearing his throat the broad man plopped down in the chair across from the couch John was laying on, "Well if you need to know, you hated your father up until the day he died simply because he baked cakes and you were so imputent and still are, all of your friends including Dave abandoned you and you lived in seclusion for years. Also, you're a little smartass who think he knows everything and you wet the bed until you were twelve. I could go on for hours but lets get to the point."

John was at a loss for words at the speech Dietrech had pulled from his ass, he was so lost he couldn't even go red at the last fact. He opened up his mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted.

"You're looking for 'otherworld creatures' " he mocked "and you aren't going to find any here so leave." Dietrech made his way over to John, gripping him by his bicep and dragging him to his feet, John stumbled as Dietrech showed him to the door.

"W- wait! I know your secret Dietrech!"

"Oh yeah? Tell it to the press." The man threw the smaller one on the ground outside of his apartment, "You come into my home with intent to out me for something I'm not? That's straight up rude." 

The door slammed in John's face, rattling his teeth.  
John was spinning again at the speed their interaction had just happened, he was barely able to get a breath out in the apartment. But John was stubborn, everyone knew that, so he stood up, brushed his pants off, and began scheming again. If Dietrech wanted war, he'd get it.


End file.
